Memory
by MiLkun
Summary: Mungkin dia tak mengenal kata 'Bosan', walau sering kali kuacuhkan dia tetap saja ...


**MEMORY**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-One Shot-**

 **MiLkun present**

 **Warning : ini fict penuh kegaje-an?/**

* * *

Enjoy,

 **SAS POV**

" _Aku menyukaimu"_

Entah kapan aku bisa mendengar kata-kata itu lagi

" _Sasuke sayang"_

Aku selalu marah disaat dia memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, aku selalu bilang "Jangan memanggilku begitu, menjijikan" dia hanya menjawab _"heheh habisnya aku sayang padamu sih"_ dia terkekeh dengan celotehan yang mengiringi setiap langkahku bersamanya, tak ada kata diam dibibirnya, selalu ada cerita pendek yang mengawali hari hari kami ketika bersama.. dulu

" _Sasuke, sudah makan belum? Kalau belum aku bawakan makanan ya"_

Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit bel apartemenku sudah berbunyi, ketika aku membuka pintu yang kulihat adalah cengiran khas yang membuat hatiku luluh walau aku selalu berkata "Hentikan cengiran bodohmu itu"

dia selalu menjawab _"_ _Y_ _a karena kau jarang tersenyum, jadi aku yang akan menjadi senyummu Sasuke-chan"_ seringkali kata-kata itu terdengar, tak ada kata bosan walau aku seringkali marah ketika dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel ' _chan_ ' namun kuakui aku.. senang.

Aku gengsi? T-tidak kurasa, aku hanya yah… tak biasa memperlihatkan ekspresi senang karena dia pasti akan besar kepala! Tapi ... dia tau apa mauku, dia seringkali melakukan hal yang membuatku marah karena mungkin dia mengerti sebenarnya hal yang dia lakukan itu membuatku merasa senang.. ya dia tau, dia yang paling mengerti aku.

Dia selalu mengirimiku _email_ , mungkin dalam sehari bisa puluhan kali walau tak jarang semua _email_ nya ku abaikan, tapi dia selalu.. selalu saja mengiriku _email_ yang berisi pertanyaan yang itu-itu saja, seperti

' _Sedang apa Sasuke?'_

' _Sudah makan? Jangan lupa makan nanti saki_ _t'_

' _tidur yang nyenyak, mimpi indah :*_ _'_

' _Selamat pagi sayangkuuu_ _'_

Namun _email_ singkat itu membuatku merasa ... aku benar-benar menyayangi orang ini

Kutatap ponsel yang saat ini tengah kugenggam, dulu ... ponsel ini selalu bergetar

Aku duduk diam dibangku yang berada di balkon apartemenku, malam ini cukup dingin membuatku memeluk lutut sembari menatap bulan yang bersinar terang, kulirik bangku yang berada disisiku, biasanya … dia duduk ditempat ini, mengegenggam tanganku, tak jarang pula dia bangkit lalu memeluk tubuhku diselingi dengan cerita-cerita pendek yang terbilang konyol, tak jarang aku terkekeh geli dalam diam walau dia tak sadar, aku tersenyum dibalik dadanya …

Aku lalu bangkit, berjalan pelan memasuki apartemenku, kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar, kuarahkan pandanganku pada sebuah figur foto tepat dimeja kecil disisi ranjangku

Terlihat aku yang berpose biasa saja dengan dia ... yang tampak tersenyum lebar dengan jari telunjuknya yang menusuk pipiku, senyum tipis terukir dibibirku, pandanganku beralih ketepian ranjang, terlihat _jacket_ dengan warna mencolok terhampar bebas disana, kudekati perlahan walau enggan tapi ingin...ingin kuendus kembali aroma yang begitu kukenal

Kupeluk _jacket_ itu erat, begitu erat membuat aroma dari _jacket_ membaur bebas di indera penciumanku

" _Sasuke..."_

Aroma ini yang selalu mengiringi suara itu, suara besar nan bersahabat yang selalu menyeru namaku

" _Sasuke..."_

Kedua kakiku tak mampu menopang berat tubuh, aku terduduk dilantai dingin namun tak bisa mengalahkan dingin yang merasuk perasaanku sekarang, _jacket_ yang masih kupeluk erat samasekali tak bisa memberi kehangatan seperti dulu, ketika sang pemilik masih mengenakannya,

Ponsel yang masih kugenggam tampak berbunyi kriikk akibat genggamanku yang semakin menguat, bagai enggan melepas benda ini, menunggu pun mustahil, tak akan ada pesan singkat yang singgah diponsel ini, tak akan ada getaran yang selalu terdengar

Tanganku bergerak, kutatap layar ponsel dengan sebelah tangan lain masih memeluk _jacket_ erat

Jempolku terus bergerak meng- _scroll_ pesan yang begitu banyaknya, pesan darinya yang belum sempat kuhapus, karena memang aku tak berniat menghapusnya, deretan kalimat yang itu-itu saja terlihat dilayar ponselku, pesan yang selalu mengawali hari hariku, getaran yang kadang membuatku berlari karena ingin cepat melihat pesan darinya …

Kini-, Zzzzzzzz

Jempolku perlahan terhenti begitu ponselku bergetar, perlahan kutelan _saliva_ ku dengan jantung berdetak kencang berharap kalau itu dia namun tampaknya aku sudah gila kalau berfikir demikian, dengan cepat kugerakkan jempolku

Secercah harapan tadi sirna begitu nama yang tertera bertulis 'Nara Shikamaru'

Kusentuh pesan yang belum terbaca itu

 _Nara Shikamaru,_

 _Sasuke, Besok peringatan 7 hari kematian Naruto …_

 _Kuharap kau datang._

Perlahan kulepas ponsel dari jemariku, tak berniat membalas, karena memang selama ini aku tak merespon pesan maupun telfon dari siapapun kecuali … kecuali …

"Hikss…" tak mampu menahan

"Hikss…" bulir bening itu terjatuh dengan derasnya, walau kucoba menahan namun tak bisa, perasaan sesak ini

Kusapukan pandangan kesegala arah, ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh dia, kepalaku menoleh kearah jendela, pakaian yang minggu lalu masih dikenakannya tergantung bebas disana

"Khakhh hikss.." aku tersedak, tubuhku bergetar dengan nafas tercekak, ingin berteriak keras menyeru namanya namun suaraku tak mampu keluar

"Hikss .." isakan perih ini … tak pernah aku merasa kehilangan sampai seperti ini

Kuremas kuat _jacket_ yang masih berada dipangkuanku, kembali kupeluk erat dengan raungan perih

Tak ada lagi yang bisa kutunggu, dia ... sudah tak ada.

 **The End**

Jika aku mengakhiri hidupku sekarang… apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?

* * *

Yeayyy selesai juga fict gaje nya :v

Ini ceritanya tadi malam lagi denger musik di leppi, eh malah gag sengaja lagunya indah dewi pertiwi feat teuku wisnu keputer, yang judulnya cintamu adalah takdirku, tiba-tiba saya merasa sesak?/ :'v dan yah jadilah fict gaje ini

Makasih udah bacaaaa fict jelek ini *kissu satu-satu

susah mau buat fict yg ngena, jadinya malah ancur lebur begini, maaf /.\

Makasih atas bantuan senpai Sime-chan dan Nia -gag ada akun ffn -_-

Jangan jera memberi saran dan masukan ke saya, maklum masih belajar fufufu

Review? Tak memaksa.


End file.
